1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to maintenance items used in cleaning, custodial and janitorial endeavors and, specifically, to an improved fabric type mop having dual rotation mop holders which provide additional clean mop surfaces during use of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mop type implements for washing or polishing floors have been known since the earliest times. The typical mop design comprises a bundle of loose rags, yarns, a sponge, etc., bound to the end of a stick, as for washing floors. A common fabric mop utilizes a section of fabric, such as strands of yarn which are sewn together to form a generally rectangular body of material which is doubled over in the center, the center portion being connected at the mop holder. A stick or other handle extends from the mop holder. As a result of the doubling over of the fabric, two outer surfaces of fabric and two inner surfaces are present. Unfortunately, only the outer, exposed surfaces of the mop are available for use in mopping a work surface. If the number of exposed surfaces could be multiplied, the mop could cover a larger work surface during use without requiring that the mop be dipped in liquid and wrung out. Obviously, cutting down on the number of times the mop must be dipped and wrung out increases a worker's efficiency and convenience.
The present invention has as one object to provide an improved mop assembly which will increase the available exposed surface areas of mop fabric during use, thereby decreasing the number of times the mop must be dipped and wrung out.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an improved mop assembly which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an improved mop assembly which can be easily used by a relatively unskilled worker, the operation of the mop requiring only a simple series of movements to present the additional exposed surface areas of mop fabric.
Another object is to provide such an improved mop assembly which allows removal and replacement of the mop fabric so that the remaining assembly can be reused.